Antarctic Queen Xenomorph
The '''Antarctic Queen '''is the Queen of the Xenomorphs that appeared in ''Alien vs. Predator. ''She is thousands of years old, much older than the The Acheron Queen. She is also bigger as well, and stronger. History The Antarctic Queen was captured by the Predators thousands of years ago and placed inside a pyramid in Antarctica to lay eggs. Humans were sacrificed as hosts for the Xenomorphs and when they matured into adults they would be hunted by young Predators as a rite of passage. Since the Antarctic Queen was trapped in the pyramid for centuries, it appeared she and her brethren killed off the Predators sent to kill her, and she was frozen, unable to move until the next rite of passage. Finally, in 2004, three Predators, Scar, Celtic, and Chopper, were sent to the pyramid to kill the Xenomorphs. Unfortunately, the humans activated the pyramid early and the Queen was defrosted and laid her eggs. They hatched and implanted the team with embryos, who would burst out and mature. They quickly overran the pyramid, and Celtic and Chopper were killed by Grid, the leader of the Xenomorphs right behind the Queen. Scar teamed up with Alexa Woods, the only survivor of the human team, and they turned the tides on the Xenomorphs. The Queen sensed her children getting killed and called for Grid and her brethren to release her. they complied and crawled over her body and bit inter her flesh, allowing her acid blood to burn away the chains that held her and she rampaged through the pyramid. The Queen managed to tunnel out of the pyramid right before it was destroyed by Scar and Lex. Her children were killed in the blast, and she was enraged. She saw the two responsible for their death and approached them. Scar made a stand against her but was beaten savagely and rendered unconscious. The Queen raised her spear tail to end his life and to avenge her children, but Lex impaled her throat with a spear, causing her to stumble into a house. She pulled the spear out of her throat and chased Lex, trapping her and trying to bite her, but Scar recovered and speared her through the head. As the Queen slashed around and screeched in pain, Lex and Scar noticed a chain attached to her, which had not been burned off when the Xenomoprhs freed the Queen. They grabbed the chain and tied it to a water tower just as the Queen knocked the spear out of her head. Lex and Scar tried to push the water tower off the cliff, but the Queen mortally wounded Scar with her tail. She raised him up and openned her mouth and prepared to destroy his skull with her maw. At the same time, Lex managed to push the water tower down the cliff, pulling the Queen away from Scar. She made one final attempt to kill Lex, snapping at her, but she missed and was dragged down to cliff into the ocean below, where she sank to the bottom. The Queen had been defeated, but at a price: Scar had died of the wounds inflicted on him, and he was implanted with a chestburster that would become the Gunnison Predalien. Gallery AlienQueen.jpg|Thr Queen with a Drone 's Gut Impaled.png|The Queen stabs Scar Category:Aliens Category:Giant Monsters Category:Leader Category:Villainesses Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Clawed Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Old Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Maternal Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:AVP Villains Category:Acid-Users Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Deceased Villains